Les larmes de Camelot
by Prince de la Lune
Summary: Merlin seul dans la nuit pleure son amour sans retour d'Arthur pendant que des personnes pensent à lui à Camelot. Désolé, je suis assez nul pour les résumés.


_**Mot de l'auteur: **Voilà une nouvelle fiction, un petit one-shot écris avec passion et sans aucune prétention. Ne connaissant pas encore tout la série Merlin, je peux avoir fait des incohérences. Veuillez m'en excuser d'avance. Sinon j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à lire ou un moment tout simplement._

_**Disclamer:** La série et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartiennent à Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johny Capps, Julian Murphy et la chaîne BBC One._

_**Note:** Mais la fiction est ma propriété. Veuillez la respecter un minimum._

_**Note 1:** Cette histoire ne connait pas une fin heureuse._

* * *

La lune était déjà haute quand une goutte d'eau tomba sur le front d'un jeune homme brun. Elle glissa jusqu'aux paupières du jeune homme

, traversa sa joue et s'insinua dans ces lèvres rosies. Le goût amer et salé qu'il ressentie, lui fit ouvrir les yeux sur le ciel étoilé. On pouvait voir que la

lune brillait et qu'une multitude d'étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel. Cette harmonie céleste se reflétait dans les eaux pures d'un lac.

Soudain, le visage du jeune homme si sérieux, si sage dans l'immensité de cette harmonie, se mit à trésaillir. Toutes lumières, dans ses yeux gris antharcite,

s'etteignir. Seul, une lueur d'une tristesse infini et insondable y restait. Ce visage si paisible, il y à peine quelques minutes, était maintenant rempli de

larmes. En torrent coulaient des larmes de ce beau visage, on aurait dit que l'océan s'était personnifié dans ses yeux verts.

Au même moment, alors que ce jeune homme pleurait sa vie, sa mort et son amour, le ciel s'assombrit. Une ombre recouvrit la lune, les étoiles

avaient disparu sous des nuages de charbon noir comme de l'encre de chine. L'eau du lac, miroir de l'harmonie céleste, était brisée. Les cris des

animaux nocturnes avaient tous cessaient. Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, le temps de filer et l'amour d'exister.

Les rochers, les arbres, le lac, les nuages, tout ce qui entourait le jeune homme ressentait sa tristesse. On aurait dit que la nature répondait aux

priéres désespérés du jeune homme. Le jeune homme se mit à pleurer encore plus, ces larmes tombaient en cascades. Le ciel grondait, une pluie

diluvienne accompagnées ces larmes.

Pourtant, i peine quelques minutes, tout était calme, on entendait les cris des animaux, le bruit du vent. Mais ce jeune homme était arrivé et

tout avait changé. Il était habillé banalement, comme un jeune homme du peuple. Ses seules particularités étaient son foulard rouge, ses yeux gris

et son visage ou régnait l'innocence d'un jour meilleur. Mais tout avait changé quand ses yeux gris antharcite ont viré or. Le ciel est devenue orage et son

visage était traversé de larmes salées comme si son corps répondait au ciel ou inversement.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune home se releva, réouvrit les yeux et un reflet d'or les traversa. Puis, plus rien, plus aucuns bruits, plus aucunes

gouttes d'eau, que le silence de la nuit. Peu à peu, les bruits de la vie nocturnes reprennir leur concert habituel. Mais le jeune homme n'était déjà plus

là. Il était reparti à travers la forêt, en direction d'un château aux murailles drapées de rouge et d'or.

Merlin traversa le quartier des commerçants, les terrains d'entraînements, les cours extérieures pour enfin arriver chez lui ou plutôt chez Gaïus. En entrant, Merlin

croisa le regard de son tuteur, mais ni lui ni Gaïus ne pipèrent un mot. Ils n' en avait pas besoin, on voyait à son corps courbaturé, ses vêtements déchirés et boueux

que Merlin avait chevauché une partie de la nuit. La pâleur de son visage, ses yeux rougis, ses cernes et son regard éteint, laissaient deviner qu'il avait pleuré l'autre

partie de la nuit.

Merlin monta dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, sans se changer ni se laver. Il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du château, trois personnes s'éveillèrent. L'une d'elles, s'éveilla dans une chambre luxueuse drapée de rouge. Il s'agissait de la

chambre princière. Mais ce n'était par le prince Arthur qui s'éveilla mais une jeune servante à la peau caramel et aux cheveux châtain foncé qui fuyait le lit du prince, car

on disait que si le prince se réveillait avec son amante, celle-ci était exilée su royaume dans l'heure qui suivait.

Plus loin dans le château, une jeune femme au long cheveux noir, au corps nacré et au visage perlé se réveilla en larme. Elle avait ressenti la tristesse, le désespoir et

la colère de son ami, portés par sa magie à travers tout le royaume. Elle était triste pour son ami car elle ne pouvait rien faire malgré son statut de princesse. Alors,

elle se résigna a se rendormir, elle bu la potion sans rêve de Gaïus, pensa à Merlin, maudit Arthur, remercia Gaïus et se rendormit, elle la princesse au songe

révélateur.

Enfin, la dernière personne à s'être éveillé, était le roi Uther Pendragon lui-même. Mais il ne s'est même pas lever, n'a même pas ouvert les yeux ou fais le moindre

mouvement. Il repensait juste à son rêve, si étrange car si familier pour une raison inconnu. Son rêve était pourtant simple, il s'agissait juste d'une image et d'une

phrase. Un jeune homme brun vêtu de rouge qui brûlait sur un bûcher dans la cour principale de Camelot accompagné de la phrase " Je les aurais tous, jusqu'aux

derniers de leur race misérable et méprisable", avant de se r'endormir paisiblement.

* * *

_**Note 2:** Merci d'avoir lu ce one-shot._

_**Note 3:** Si il y a des fautes veuillez m'excuser, je ne suis pas très doué en orthographe._

_**Note 4:** Cadeau pour toi, ma trottinette._


End file.
